Talk:A DAngerous GAme/@comment-5550712-20130123071426
Here's what I think: Toby joined A-Team to see if Spencer was lying to him, and to get answers so he could help topple A. Now, here's who I think is on A-Team: A- Alison T- Toby E- Ezra A- Aria M- Mona But that's just theory one. This page DOES, however, state that the murderer will be someone that the liars least expect, so, considering this information, I think that the murderer may be one of the liars: Spencer or Emily. Spencer- She was sick and tired of Ali always trying to control the girls like they were puppets. She even said to Ali, on the night that she died, that she was dead to her. I think that's a major case of foreshadowing. Emily- Alison betrayed her love. Sure, Emily may be cute and innocent and possibly even the nicest of the four living liars, but that could just be a cover up. She plays it cool. She was even seen at Alison's memorial after it was destroyed. Sure, Lucas destroyed it, but maybe Emily was going TO destroy it, but the job was already done. You might look at Emily as one of those sweet girls who wouldn't hurt anyone, but she's turned her back on people and gone completely cold before. Not to mention she killed Nate. Sure, sure. She did have a reason to, but it wasn't really hard for her either-- get it? And now, my last theory: The person who killed Alison may not have even been introduced to us yet. And if they were introduced, I'm sure it's one of those characters that just so happens to pop up every so often, but they don't give enough benefit to the storyline to even look as if they could have killed her. Everyone is sticking with the basics that "A" killed Alison, but we don't have enough evidence to really even know who killed Ali. The writers have thrown PLENTY of curve balls in the past, so this could just be another one. Her own mother could have even killed her. Or maybe, just maybe, Alison killed her unmentioned twin, Courtney. That's what most viewers want, but we won't know until it reaches this episode. You just don't know what kind of stuff the writers are going to throw out there. We may be introduced to the murderer in the next episode! Just sit tight, guys. Theorize all you want. I'm definitely going to keep coming up with theories. I think it's fun to plan out investigations related to a TV show. Personally, I'm hoping that Ali killed her twin and has just been hiding under the radar. That's just me, but I think that would be a spectacular finalie. Feel free to comment on my analysis. I'll be doing deep background on all of my suspects for the rest of the night and crunching numbers to see if any of them are even possible. Who knows? Maybe even Merideth*sp* killed Ali. You just don't know! One ironclad belief: I do believe that Byron is innocent. ''' I think "A" will turn out being Alison. Who else would know the secrets? I think the murderer will be Ali or Ella. I think that the person to die will probably be Spencer or Toby. Spencer is supposed to lose everything, right? Her life is technically everything. '''SORRY THIS IS SO LONG. :)